Shades of Night
by the pain of loss
Summary: Drago doesn't have his powers and is upset. the ice crew left and now he is alone. however, fate is an interesting thing. so is being a hypocrite. this is rated M for swearing and possible sexual situations. don't know yet. WARNING YAOI! WARNING YAOI! boyxboy. sort of fluffy. sort of sexy. i don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. marshall lee is a character i use in other drago romance
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this new story of mine!

Life sucks.

That's all I think about.

Here I am, in the middle of a park.

No friends, no family.

No one to even talk to.

I lay down under the overcast sky and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, it's nighttime and fucking cold. If I still had my demon powers, I could just make a fire for myself. But no. Those stupid Chan's had to take away my demon side. Jerks.

_You did try to enslave the human race, so you kind of deserve it. _

…Stupid conscious.

I close my eyes again, and then stand up to go back to the junkyard.

As I walk, something drips onto my head. Then my shoulder. Then all over me. It was raining. I clench my jaw so that I don't start yelling like a mad man. Now all I wanted was an umbrella.

Suddenly, the rain is o longer falling on me.

"You shouldn't walk in the rain without an umbrella. You'll get sick."

I turn my head.

Right next to me there is a boy, probably my age, holding an umbrella over our heads. It's dark so I can't see him that well, but I can tell by what I can see, he is extremely cute. As in, as cute as you can get. No, cuter than that. I just stare at him for a while. Then I realize I am not looking where I am going. BAM!

Face, meet pole.

I stumble back and onto my ass. Out in the rain. Now I am even more waterlogged and in pain. The other guy quickly puts the umbrella over us and digs through the bag he is carrying. He takes out some tissue and holds it to my face.

"Are you okay? That's a lot of blood! I think your nose might be broken."

He helps me stand up. He takes out his phone and turns it onto flashlight mode.

"I think we should get you to the hospital. All the blood and your nose look really bad," He leads me towards the exit of the park," My car is right here."

As he unlocks the car, all I can do, again, is stare at him. I was right. He was unbelievably cute.

His hair was black with blue and purple accents. It hung all over him. Constant bed head. The bangs fell into his eyes, but he didn't seem to mind. It was somewhat long and flipped out in all directions. He had a nice tan that looked completely natural, almost like a Naïve American. He had a very slim and petite figure. His lips were full and soft looking. He wore dark wash jeans and a black, white, and gray loose fitting shirt. It showed off his body incredibly well. But his eyes were the most attractive.

A black pupil surrounded by crystal light gray. With black accents in the irises. They were beautiful.

He was beautiful.

_You are seriously sappy._

I blushed and looked away. Then, I received more tissues to the face. I looked back at him. He looked worried.

"Get the car. It's warmer and dryer than out here. Plus, we need to get you to the hospital now," His hand touched my cheek," You're looking pale. We don't want you getting sick."

He took me to the passenger side and opened the door. Then he stepped to the side to let me in. but after a sweep of his car, I didn't want to get in.

"I don't think I should get in," I turn towards him," It looks new. What if I get blood on it?"

He stares for a moment. Next he looks confused," So? You're soaking wet, cold to the touch, and losing blood. You need a hospital. If there does end up being blood in it, oh well. I can just get cleaned up later. Now get in car. You look like you're about to faint."

After pushing me forward, he goes to the driver side and watches me expectantly. I get in hesitantly. We put on our seatbelts and head out of the park. In a few minutes we arrive at the Emergency area of the hospital.

When I try to stand, I almost fall. But the guy helped me get up and we made our way through the entrance.

Immediately, we our surrounded by the staff. They put me on a gurney. I try to resist, but my vision is turning black. The last thing I see is the strange boy. Then I black out entirely.

Hmmm….. Interesting. I think is starting off pretty well. Just so you know, the whole breaking the nose and bleeding till you pass out is based off of a friend of mine. She actually went into a coma and had to be revived. She suffers from that event because she couldn't get oxygen to her brain. She is practically brain dead now. If you start bleeding from your nose and hasn't stopped in 5 minutes, go to a nurse, doctor or someone with medical experience immediately. Now, what shall happen next?


	2. MAJESTIC HAIR! chap 2

How is everyone? Good, me too. So. Drago. Pass out. Super cute stranger. Let's have some fun.

I opened my eyes slowly. I cringe. The lights are bright. I touch my hand to my face. I don't feel it.

Panicking, I sit up and look around rapidly, but I fall back onto the bed because of an intense dizziness. Hmmm…Bed. Wait, bed?

I look around more closely. It looks like I am in a hospital. I look at the bed. I see a hand resting on my leg. My gaze goes to the face who owns the hand. He looks familiar. I think back to the last thing I remember.

Bitching about life. Being pissed at the world. Being pissed at rain. Then…

My eyes widen in response to the memory. I turn back towards him. The guy who held an umbrella over both of us. The guy who was impossibly cute.

The guy who was worried about him and took him to the hospital.

And all I can do is stare at his sleeping face. He was relaxed and peaceful. From his looks, I'd say he had to have modeled in a ton of magazines. He tightens his hold on me and buries his face into the bed. Right where my upper thigh was.

_Resist the urge of rape. Resist the urge of rape._

I shake my head. I decide to just brush my hand on his cheek, moving the multicolor hair. Soft, smooth to the touch.

I don't know how long I touch his face, but he starts to show signs of waking up. I draw my hand back. In a few seconds, his eyes open. They blink a few times and then close as he yawns.

(Just so you know, Drago has a HUGE erection right now. This guy is just asking to be raped :)

The boy opens his eyes and looks at my abdomen, then trails up my body to my face. It takes him a moment to register what he is looking at, his eyes widen. He sits up immediately. He smiles and his eyes brighten with delight.

"You're awake! I was so worried! Are you ok? Does it hurt still? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

He fires off questions rapidly. I don't even have time to answer. He stops talking. I think he noticed he was talking like a speeding train. He catches his breath and rubs the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away," He looks back at me," How are you feeling?"

I think for a moment," I can't feel my face."

He looks confused, then he looks over next to my bed. I follow his gaze.

And there stands an IV thing.

"Well… I guess that explains it."

I look back at him. His smile was so cute.

_You scare him off with your sex drive, it's your own fault._

He chuckles, then his face lightens and softens.

"You might want to look where you're going when you are walking. I know," he flips his hair," my hair is majestic and enchants all, but it's not here to cause people to run into poles."

He laughs a little at the expression on my face," Yeah, I saw you watching me. What, am I too much for you?"

I blush," I just think it looks cool. Want to know something?"

"What?"

I gently hold onto a lock," It'd be even more awesome with some green in there."

We pause for a moment. I drop my hand back onto the bed. We stare at each other.

He blinks and giggles. He reaches for something. His bag. He pulls out a rectangular box.

Green hair dye.

He grins," I went to the store before I want to the park. So, yeah. I do plan to add some green," He puts it away and looks back to me," I'm thinking that I should go for the tips. Or maybe the top of my head? This stuff lasts a long time. If I do the top, the green would go down along with my hair as it grows!" He bounces in excitement," Oh YEAH! I am so going to do the second one!"

At first I am shocked by his outburst, then I smile at his happiness. He liked how it suited him so nicely.

As he says his thoughts out loud, a knock at the door makes us turn our heads. It's a doctor.

"Hello there. What might your name be?"

It takes me a second to register what he said," My name's Drago."

He looks at me with an 'are you fucking serious' expression," And your last name?"

I answer him nervously," Shendue."

"Drago Shendue?"

"Yup. My family is Asian."

He accepts my answer," You have a Nasal Fracture. Easily treated. I'll have one of the nurses give you instructions on how to take care of it after your final X-rays. You also had to have blood transfusions because you lost so much blood."

He jots down a few things on his charts," I recommend you give this to your pharmacist," He hands me a piece of paper," Any breakings of bones can lead to nasty infections. This prescription will stop any infections from occurring."

He writes some more things," As part of our protocol, we have given you some sedatives to ease the pain. That prescription will also act as a numbing agent for any pain after you leave the hospital. Schedule regular appointments with your doctor so that he or she will be able to check for any problems."

He hands me more paper," At the first of every month, you should have X-rays taken to see how the fracture is progressing. Since this is not considered an extensive injury, by tomorrow morning, you should be able to leave. Until then," He clicks his pen," you'll just have to wait here."

He turns towards the door and looks back," If you have any questions or concerns, you may call a nurse. Have a nice night."

He leaves the room.

I look back at the guy next to me. I think for a moment.

"What's your name?"

He looks a bit taken back, then relaxes," My name is Marshall Lee. And I'm guessing yours is Drago, right?" He's smiling.

I smile back at him. And then I blush," Thanks for taking me here and, you know, hanging around."

He looks a little confused at my statement," Why would I leave?" He smirks," Oh yes, I will leave all that get hurt in front of me at hospitals and leave them to their fate! Mwuhahahahaha!"

His eyes look at me, then close as he laughs. I join in.

I really hope that we end up being friends.

I look at the papers in my hand. The first one is the prescription order. The other was a bill.

That had a lot of big numbers on it.

…Crap.

How was chapter 2? This was a big chapter compared all the chapters I write. I actually did research on the broken nose thing. Clever me! Not really. It's what you are supposed to do. No idea if that's the process in a hospital. What will happen next? How will Drago pay the bill? Will Marshall Lee add the green to his hair? Will they end up being friends?! I don't know. It's not like I'm the one writing the story.*staff enter. Whisper whisper* Oh… I am writing this… You're all doomed. Bye!


	3. sooooooo sappy chap 3

Chapter 3. I'm posting all these chapters so fast because I got sick. I can't go anywhere so it's best to do some writing so you guys don't have to wait. But I am sort of healthy now so I'll try to post chapters fast.

My face falls as I look at the bill. There was no way he could pay this! He had a job but it was minimum wage. He used that money to eat. He didn't even have any savings. He could go to the Chan's but that was way too humiliating! What the hell was he going to do?

The other noticed the change in the atmosphere and took the bill from my hand. He looked at it and left the room with it. I stared out after him.

5 minutes later.

Marshall Lee enters the room. The bill is no longer there. I stare at him curiously.

"Don't worry about the bill. It's already taken care of."

He smiles at me as I look at confusion," How? That was a ton of money!"

He shrugs," Not really. And like I said," He taps me on the forehead," you don't have to worry about it."

I want to ask more, but his expression makes me restrain my askings.

The next day at noon.

Marshall Lee stayed with me the whole time I was at the hospital. There is a really annoying thing on my face. I want to rip it off. Normally I would use a spell for this sort of thing but how could I? Marshall Lee already knows I need to wear this because I can't tell him I'm half demon. He would freak! No, I wanted to keep him around. He was his only friend.

My thoughts stop.

Were they friends? They only met a few days ago. I looked over at the other male and smiled.

His eyes were bright; his smile was soft yet excited. His hair was shifting in the breeze, it looked so soft. He wanted to reach out and play with it. And his skin. It was smooth and pliable. Every muscle he moved made his face shine.

He bounced a little as he walked. He reminded him of a child going to get ice cream.

He was beautiful.

_Why are you so sappy?_

I sigh. I just met him and now I have a crush on him. Great.

"So, where are we going for lunch?"

My attention is drawn back to him. Going?

"Lunch? What do you mean?"

I stare at him confused. His eyes meet mine, he giggles.

"It's lunch time silly! Where should we go for lunch?"

I consider what he says. He was hungry, but there was no way he wanted to go somewhere with people in it! This stupid thing on his face was too embarrassing. As I think about lunch and its drawbacks, we reach his car. Actually I run INTO his car.

Face, meet car.

"Are you alright?"

While I stumble into another car, Marshall Lee comes over and puts his hand on my upper arm. He checks out my face for any new injuries. I grab his hand and look into his face.

"I'm fine. No new injuries. Just a little surprised."

He smiles," That's good."

I look into his eyes. I realize that I am still holding his hand and we are really close together.

_Down, dammit! Down boy! No boners allowed!_

I jump back a bit to put distance between us. I let go of his hand and pray to any god out there he didn't notice his hardness. Marshall Lee was already going to the other side of the car, getting into the car, and then starting the car. He put the window on the passenger side. His face turned serious.

"Get in the car. Now."

We stared at each other. Then he started laughing.

"Sorry, I can't take myself serious!"

He slowly came to a giggle. He looked at me with shining eyes. I smiled and got into the car.

5 minutes later.

Marshall Lee took us to In'n'out. I resisted but he order us both stuff to eat. It tasted pretty good.

We sat in the parking lot enjoying our food. We talked about how unhealthy this stuff was; he put ketchup on my cheek. I poked him with a fry. We laughed. It was fun. He turned on the radio and sang along. He was a good singer. He even started dancing a bit, trying to get me to do it too. My eyes were drawn to him.

My heart skipped a beat at how perfect a fantasy like this was. I could just imagine us doing things like this. Not as friends.

Like boyfriends.

I deflated. There was no way that would happen. Marshall Lee felt sorry for him breaking his nose. They would have fun for a while. Then Marshall Lee would forget about him.

And he would be alone again.

He noticed how the air became heavy, he turned towards me. He immediately looked concerned. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked towards him. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

He said it with a sad voice. I met his eyes. I looked away.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about,"

I tried to put on a convincing expression, but he didn't believe me. He started pouting.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

I couldn't doubt him," I was just thinking that when this is over, I don't really know if we'll be friends or if we'll just go back to not knowing each other."

I didn't look at him. He was nice, but would he really be his friend?

He felt a pinch on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" I look at him," What was that for?"

He knew he was being serious, but he was just too damn adorable! His lips were pouting, his brow was knit, and his eyes tight.

"We are friends! I like being around you and you seem to like being around me so how are we not going to be friends after this?" He hugged the half demon's arm and put his head on his shoulder," I want to be your friend and I want you to be my friend."

I start to say something but he puts a finger to my lips," No buts!"

He wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. He's smiling. And then I realized something.

I've fallen in love.

Drago is soooooooo OOC. This story is sappy. I think it's cute though so that means you think it is cute so deal with it. When shall they start making out? Two words for you: Willing. Rape.


	4. creeper chap 4

Chapter 4 you guys. Chapter 4. I have no idea what I am doing. You should check out my fictionpress stories. If I ever update them they might be good. Who knows? I don't. Shut up and deal with it.

By the time we finish lunch its 2 pm. We drive around until he asks a question.

"So, where do you live? I can drop you off and stalk you."

I turn my head to face him. He wants to know where I live. He couldn't know where I live! My house is a fucking dump! Literally! I try to deter him.

"How about we just walk around or something? I don't really need to go home yet."

He pouts," Aww… I wanted to stalk you though."

With the way things were going and how persistent Marshall Lee had proven himself, there was no way he could get out of this. I give up rather quickly, defeated by my emotions and fears of being alone.

"Go to 1674 35th Ave and turn right."

The smile that lit up his face nearly blinded me.

"Yay!"

As fast as he could with the speed limit, they drove to the junkyard; Drago anticipating the worst and Marshall Lee excited as a kid in a candy store. That is, until they reached their destination. Marshall Lee seemed confused at the location and was attempting to look around, trying to find the half demon's house.

"Where is it? I don't see it. Are you sure you got the address right?"

I unlock the door and get out as quickly as possible.

"Thanks for the ride; we can meet at the park tomorrow if you want."

All I wanted to do was get out of there. Marshall Lee's face fell.

"Oh ok, see you later."

I turned away embarrassed but glad that he wasn't going to push the subject. I waited until the human had left before turning into the junkyard. It was fun while it lasted but good things always seemed to come to an end for him. He was glad that they would be meeting up again but he still feared the judgment that was sure to come. He sighed dejectedly as he walked.

Finally I reached the same old car I had been sleeping in since I arrived in the past, the same car I had been sleeping in since before I had failed to take over the world. The same car that I had slept in the night before I was completely defeated and lost hold of my world.

The same car I would continue to sleep in long after I had become human, day after day. It made me want to cry.

But my pride forced me to take on a stern face and hold back the tears. I am still half demon in origin and I'd be damned if I cried now over something as pathetic as something like this. I proceeded to hop in the car and tried to fall asleep. And after a few restless moments, I got as comfortable as I could and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~

Drago woke up but I didn't open my eyes. I had slept a lot better than I had since I came to the past and I wanted to enjoy the oddly comfortable sensation that was my car. It was odd because I had never been this comfortable before, it was strange that I had no cricks in my back from sitting up all night.

I rolled over and sighed contentedly.

Yes, very strange that I was this comfortable, laying down instead of sitting up, and that the place didn't smell like motor oil and metal… very strange indeed…

I opened his eyes and sat straight up in alarm. Looking around I realized that this wasn't my junkyard but instead an actual bedroom with a bed and dresser and closet and desk and chair. I was in a place he didn't recognize and I didn't like it. Ok maybe I liked it a little but that was beside the point.

How did I get here? Why was I here? What was going on?!

"Giggle giggle giggle giggle giggle."

I looked around trying to locate the sound and my eyes eventually caught sight of the closet. The door was slightly ajar and the sound seemed to be coming from there. I slowly started to get up when the door opened even more, just the slightest bit.

"Giggle giggle giggle giggle giggle."

Admittedly I was freaked out but was almost out of bed when a colorful head slowly revealed itself in the creepiest way possible. What he heard next was creepy enough to send chills down his back as the voice was dark and grave sounding.

"You're awake, how nice to see you up and about," it revealed its face," I hope you slept well then, yes?"

Insert chills here.

I was frozen stiff for a moment when I remembered who the colorful hair belonged to.

"Marshall Lee?"

He popped a grin on his face and came out from the closet.

"The one and only!"

Shocked at the strange morning occurrence, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Where are we and why am I here?"

He smiled brightly.

"When I realized that you lived in the junkyard I felt bad for just leaving you there. So I decided to kidnap you in the middle of the night and bring you to my house," He took a seat on the chair by the desk," my friend and I drugged you while you were asleep to keep you asleep and carried you to my house where you shall now reside by order of me."

I blinked.

"Reside?"

His smile widens.

"Yes, you shall now live with me and you will stay with me until I say so," He looked at me seriously," This is what friends do for each other. When one is in need the other rushes to help them and that is what is happening now so deal with it."

I blink again as I take in this new information. Marshall Lee was going to let him live with him? Because they were friends? Was this really happening?

"I can't pay rent."

"I don't care."

We stared at each other for a moment before he got up.

"Breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes, so get yourself comfortable. If you have any belongings that we left in the junkyard we can go back and retrieve them today."

With that he left the room and left Drago alone with his thoughts.

I smiled after a moment.

Marshall Lee was absolutely perfect.

And he loved him even more for it.

That's all for this chapter. The romance in this story is really slow and they haven't even kissed yet. Maybe next chapter.


End file.
